


Work - Zeke Yeager/reader

by mllrsbnnt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Riding, Smut, Top Zeke Yeager, zeke Yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllrsbnnt/pseuds/mllrsbnnt
Summary: Zeke gets horny during work 🤡
Relationships: Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Work - Zeke Yeager/reader

Y/N Pov:

It started out innocent enough. You were sitting on Zeke’s lap as he was working, scrolling through social media. It’s not until he started kissing your neck did you realize he had stopped typing away at his computer. You hummed as he peppered light kisses along your neck. With your back to him, you felt his arms wrap loosely around your waist. You set your phone down and leaned your head back against his shoulder, enjoying the affection. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to work?” You asked after about five minutes of this. He only groaned and buried his face in your neck. Suddenly, his grip on your waist tightened, and he held you in place while grinding up against you. Your eyes widened at the sudden action, and the feeling of his half hard dick being rubbed against you. 

“Feel how hard you’ve made me?” He asked softly in your ear. As he continued to grind up into you, you felt heat traveling down. You bite down a whimper and finally grind down with him. He lets out a soft groan and roughly bites your neck. This time, you couldn’t hold back a whimper, and bit your lip to keep more from slipping. 

“Let those pretty sounds out, baby.” Your hands grip his arms at his words as you desperately grind on him, letting out soft moans. Suddenly one of his hands is softly tracing your neck, while the other starts massaging your inner thigh. Your neck stretches to give him more access, wanting to feel his hands around your throat. 

“Can you beg like a good girl?” He asks while slowly making his way up your thighs. You buck you into his hand and nod, yearning for some attention. When you don’t start begging for his touch right away, he bites down on your neck, hard. The pain almost makes you cry out, but instead you bite your lip to hold it in. 

“Please...please touch me...” You whisper out, embarrassment flooding your body. He chuckles softly behind you, finally placing his hand on your pussy. You grind into his hand and whine when he doesn’t start moving his hand. 

“You can do a little better.” You can practically hear the grin in his voice as he watches you become more and more desperate for his touch. 

“Please...daddy?” You ask while looking over your shoulder at him. He smirks in approval and starts slowly circling your clit. You moan softly and move into his hand, before he stops and pulls his hand away. You let out a whine as he removes his hands from your body and scoots you forward more onto his knees. You hear his belt unbuckle and quickly work on pulling off your own pants. After that, you take off your shirt and whatever under garments you had on. 

His hands grab your waist and pull you back so you feel his dick against your back. You move your ass back onto him and he grunts at the sudden movement. 

“Do you need prep?” He asks while lightly tracing up and down your body. You shake your head no and smile when you feel him lift you so your standing over him. Still with your back to him, you reach around and move yourself so your entrance is against his tip. His hands find your waist while his lips find your shoulder, once again leaving small kisses and marks. 

You slowly slide down, biting your lip from the slight pain. Once your all the way down, you stay still and adjust for a minute. Zeke groans at the feeling of your tight walls around him and tightens his grip on your hips. After a minute or two, you lift yourself and slam back down, making a loud mewl leave your mouth. He curses into your ear, and moves his hand once again to your neck. This time, he grips it right, driving you crazy with the added stimulation. 

While you focus on his other hand and the feeling of him slamming into you, Zekes other hand travels down to your now unclothed clit. He starts rubbing vigorous circles into it, matching your pace. You let out a loud curse, and grab his wrist to stabilize yourself. 

“Dont cum until I say so ok?” He asks. You nod and feel yourself slow down as your legs start shaking. Noticing this. He once again wraps both arms around your waist, trapping you in a hug of sorts. He begins thrusting up into you at the same pace you were riding him before, leaving you a moaning mess. One of your hands reaches down and starts rubbing circles into your clit, while the other covers your mouth. He bites down on the other side of your neck as your walls tighten around him. The pool of heat forming in your lower stomach quickly becomes too much, and you work up the courage to beg for release.

“Please let me cum. I need it so bad please please daddy.” You moan out. Zeke nods into your neck, to busy chasing his own high to respond. His grunts and moans are enough to get you off, and your legs shake vigorously as you feel yourself come undone. As he keeps fucking into you at the same brutal pace, you let out cries from the painful overstimulation. 

“Be a good girl and shut the fuck up until I’m done with you.” He growled into your ear. You whimper from his words and moan as his thrusts become sloppy, indicating he’s reaching his limit. His moans get more desperate as he moves faster, finally pulling out and finishing on your back. You relax against his chest as he rests his head on your shoulder, arms loosening from around your waist to a more affectionate hug. You catch your breath and after a couple of minutes you stand up and walk to the bathroom. 

“Get back to work idiot.” You call to him from over your shoulder, hearing him adjust his pants and laugh softly in response.


End file.
